


i carry it in my heart.

by enbyflorenzi



Category: Cemetery Boys - Aiden Thomas
Genre: Books, But he'll come back, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I swear, Julian is a ghost, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: Yadriel prayed for him, carried him in his heart but what if it wasn't enough?(yes. it was.)
Relationships: Julian Diaz/Yadriel Vélez Flores
Kudos: 15





	i carry it in my heart.

**"...Here is the deepest secret nobody knows**   
**(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud)**   
**and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;**

**Which grows**   
**(higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)**   
**and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart**   
  
**I carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)."**   
  


**By E.E. Cummings**

Julian would always come back. And there was nothing that could hold him long away from his boyfriend, not even all the responsibilities on the other side — the "dead world" where he actually, ended up becoming a very important figure, and stopped appreciating the world so much, the only things that made him come back were Yadriel and Maritza. He loved him, and certainly loved the friendship he had with the Bruja. 

But it had been a few weeks since he had left, disappearing with that bright smile that made Yadriel's heart race and certainly kept him warm inside long enough, so many nights dreaming awake with the ghost. He didn't like so much to be called ghost, but the faces he made when listening were funny and always ended in laughter. 

— I miss him. — He complained for the sixth time in the week, Maritza sighed so that she wouldn't have to repeat the usual "he'd come back soon" because even she was afraid for Julian, maybe something happened. Maybe.

— you know you can always call him. do that.

— but he might be busy!

— so don't do it, idiota.

— but-

— Yadie! stop! just do it.

  
There wasn't so much choice, he really missed his boyfriend. Of seeing him wake up on the other side of the bed and the sun touching his skin with the same lightness that he kissed him, it was almost a crime to wake him up in the morning with his hair messed up and his voice hoarse always giving good morning with a smile.   
He wanted to put his favorite song - the stupid reggaeton, but it was already dawn and he didn't want to wake everybody up, so he decided to whisper something that only he would know.

— Cariño, I didn't want to bother and even though I didn't think I deserved you — a flashback hit him; "No, none of them deserved Julian Diaz — I still have to admit I need you here. Even if it's to sing your horrible songs in the shower, even if it's to curse me when I call you a ghost or a zombie, but please, can you come back soon?

He waited with his eyes closed, not taking long to open them, facing Julian with his legs crossed, looking at him attentively as if he could hear all the things Yadriel could and wanted to say for hours. he would love. 

— you came.

— I said that whenever you call, I would always find the way home. — he said, joining his hands before returning to look at Yadriel's face, who smiled as an answer.

 _ **Home**_. Was the only word that meant as much as "I love you" and that always made him smile like never before. Julian was like a tender and bright dream, and yet, no one ever deserved Julian Diaz.  
As if reading his boyfriend's thoughts, Julian whispered an " **I love you, mi querido** " smiling with his eyes and leaning to kiss him, with his lips glued on each other and being separated only by smiles, Yadriel whispered back:

— **I love you, zombie boy.**

— baby!

They laughed before spending some time killing the longing even carrying it in his heart.  
How can he one day doubt Julian Diaz?


End file.
